Partners in Crime
by britbailey87
Summary: Sam Teller is Jax's sister and Happy Lowman's best friend. dare i say partner in crime? she is hot headed and unpredictable. with a deep hatred for Clay and an unshakable love for SAMCRO will her relationships survive or perish? will her and Happy survive?
1. Welcome to SAMCRO

Sam is Jax's younger sister and she is practically like him except for her attitude. She is a quick tempered, unpredictable hot head. That's probably why her and Happy were such good friends. The boys always joked and said that one day they would get married and have adorable psycho babies. The boys wanted to patch in Sam but she declined every time. She followed there rules and helped them when they needed her but she didn't want a spot at that table. Not yet at least. Being the first female Son is a big deal and she felt she needed to prove herself more.

At the moment Sam was with Chibs and Half Sack. they were picking up a car that had gotten into an accident. They pulled up in the tow truck and Sack gagged at the scene. "Damn bastard killed bambi. Steaks on me tonight." Sack's face turned pale at the comment. "Christ Lass you're gonna give the boy a damn stroke." they chained up the car to the tow truck and fastened it into place.

Once they got back to Teller-Morrow automotive Chibs and Sack started unhitching the car. Jax stood next to Sam with a smirk on his face. "How are we supposed to get it out of there?" Sack asked the trio who all gave each other looks. Jax walked around the tow truck and pulled out a chainsaw. Sam laughed at the face Sack made. "Just gotta pretend its carve your own steak night at sizzlers." Sam leaned on Chibs who wrapped his arm around her as Sack said something about not eating meat. "Figure it out grunt."

Chibs and Sam followed Jax arm in arm as they asked what happened. "Mayans torched the warehouse. Stole the glocks and M4's." jesus christ. Why can't things ever be easy for SAMCRO? "Clay is meeting with Laroy. Hopefully get an extension on the shipment." hopefully they plan on hitting them back. Damn wetbacks don't know not to touch shit that isn't theirs. Jax's phone rang and he handed his cigarette to Chibs.

"Hey ma." Sam didn't have the same relationship with her mom that Jax did. She was always a daddy's girl so when he died that's when her attitude and unpredictability started. "I got a car to work on. I'll be in the shop." She kissed Jax's cheek and stole Chib's cigarette causing him to glare at her. Smirking to herself she walked into the shop and put on the mechanic shirt that had her name on it.

She was leaned over the engine working on whatever this person did to their car when someone put hand on each side of her body leaning over her to look. She knew who it was so just kept working because she knew it would annoy them. After a few minutes they cleared their throat. Rolling her eyes she turned around taking the cigarette out from between her lips and holding it up to theirs. They took a hit before Sam put it out.

"To what do i owe the pleasure Mr. Lowman?" He still had his hands on the car leaning over her. It was moments like this the guys talked about. The closeness and flirty behavior. "Just making sure you're doing it right." She scoffed. She knew her way around an engine. "Right cause i'm just here to be a pretty face."

Happy smirked. "First you'd have to be pretty for that to work." Glaring, she shoved him back and he chuckled. Sam went back to work and Happy joined her. They worked effortlessly and fixed the car in no time. "Not bad Hap. You didn't completely mess this up."

They wiped their hands clean and went into the clubhouse for a beer. Sack and another guy walked in some time after carrying a box. Once they set it under the pool table the guy asked why he was called half sack. Instantly his pants were around his ankles and he told his story. Clay and the guys happened to walk in at that moment and Sack started apologizing. The guys dropped their phones off. They obviously had shit to talk about. What surprised Sam was that they asked her to join.

"Leroy gave us until Sunday. They have a heroin shipment coming in. Guns are for protection. Told me if he doesn't get those guns we're gonna be seeing new faces in Charming." Damn arrogant one niners. Sam watched them quietly as they planned what they were gonna do. They needed Op to help blow some shit up since Bobby won't be here.

"I can do it. Op taught me some stuff before he got locked up. I'm fast" Clay shook his head she didn't have the skill for this job. "Not fast enough. Get Opie on board. Meeting over." Sam waited for all the guys to leave before slamming the door leaving just her and Clay. She wasn't fond of Clay and the guys knew it. Its what started the rift between her and Gemma.

"The hell was that? You call me into this meeting then embarrass me in front of the guys! You know I can do this! You've seen me do it before!" Clay always hated her attitude. She never listened to him and he found her disrespectful. "Enough! I called you into this meeting to see if you have what it takes to sit at this table and you don't."

Sam stormed out of the clubhouse the guys knowing better than to mess with her when she's pissed.


	2. I've been shot!

A few hours later Jax was climbing up the ladder to the clubhouse roof. Just as he suspected Sam was sitting there with her guitar just strumming along. He enjoyed listening to his sister play and if he got lucky she'd sing to but that's very rare. "You ok?" He sat next to her and lighting a cigarette. She shrugged in response. She was still upset but she wasn't as pissed as before.

"You know he just wants to bring Opie back. It has nothing do with you or your skills." Right because Clay only wanted her to do his dirty work in hopes she gets locked up. "Not really in the mood to talk about this Jax." The siblings stood up when their mom drove down the lot blaring her horn. The climbed down and met up with her. "I've been calling your cell. Its Wendy and the baby."

Gemma, Jax, Clay, Chibs and Sam rushed to the hospital. They waited outside Wendy's room for the doctor. They weren't expecting Tara to walk out but Jax son took priority. Tara explained that track marks were found all over her. The bitch was using while pregnant. Tara wanted to take Jax to see Abel but Jax started walking away. Sam knew what he was doing so she followed. Chibs followed behind because Clay told him to.

The trio pulled up to the Harry Dog. Jax walked in on a mission and Sam had her hand on her gun waiting for him to act. The second Jax smashed the pool stick over the guys head Sam was pointing her gun at some guys who wanted to jump in. Chibs waited until Jax stabbed the guy in the nuts with the pool stick before pulling him off. Sam backed out of the bar throwing a 20 on the table. "Drinks on me. He's gonna need it."

She walked outside and asked Jax if he was ok. "I'm gonna go find Opie." She watched as he drove off. She looked at Chibs and pouted. "It'll work out Lass. Once his kid pulls through he'll be ok." Sam loved Chibs. He was very supportive of her and always gave her good advice. "I'm gonna go for a ride. If you guys need me tonight call." Putting on her helmet she drove away.

Hours later Chibs had called Sam saying they needed her. Apparently Ops kid hit his head so he couldn't come. She met up in their spot and got in the van. "I want the place rigged and ready to blow by the time we have the guns loaded. Are we clear?" Sam glared at him before mumbling crystal. Pulling up to the warehouse Tig cut the power and they broke in. as the guys searched and loaded the guns Sam was rigging up the boom but there was a problem. "Shit."

"We got company. You three get the van out of sight. You two come with me." Jax and Sam looked at each other before following Clay. they hid behind a dumpster. They needed a plan before they called for backup. Jax and Clay argued for a minute before Jax wrapped a blanket around him stumbling towards the guys singing. When the guy punched Jax Sam and Clay ran out holding guns to their heads. Clay came to send a message so he shot one of the guys in the throat.

Clay knew Sam could kill the man so he was making Jax do it. Sam stood back knowing this is something these two have to deal with. Jax pointed his gun at the guy. Right before he shot two shots rang out from behind him. He fell on his back and shot the guy 4 times and Clay shot the other with an M4. Clay helped Jax up and asked if her was ok. Thankfully it got him in the vest. Clay told him to finish the guy and Jax waited till he died before putting his gun down. The two had an intense staredown before Chibs and the guys ran towards them.

Chibs noticed Sam on the ground and he ran towards her. "Sam!" the guys went into full panic mode as they flipped her over. They noticed a gunshot wound in her shoulder. Chibs could fix it when they got back to the clubhouse but they should get moving. After getting her into the van Clay still wanted to leave a message so the guys quickly drenched the warehouse in gas and lit the son of a bitch on fire.

When they got back to the clubhouse the guys carried Sam inside laying her on the bar. Chibs got everything he needed. "Happy!" the second Happy saw Sam on the bar he rushed over asking what happened. He knew he shouldn't have let her go. He had a bad feeling since the meeting. "Gunshot to the shoulder. I need you to hold her down. She'll wake up when i remove the bullet." Jax and Happy held her down as Chibs started digging for the bullet. And just like he said Sam was up and screaming.

It took 2 hours for Chibs to get the bullet out and sew her up. He heavily wrapped her shoulder and sentenced her to 3 days bed rest at the least. Happy carried her to her room while Jax and the guys talked. "We should have come back the second we realized she was shot." Jax was pissed. His sister was shot and losing blood and Clay wanted to send a message. Chibs was on Jax's side while Tig wanted to stay out of it.

"Jackie boy's right. Any longer and i believe she wouldn't have made it." clay was worried about the girl but he knows she's strong he needed to send that message and Sam knows the risks of runs. "What's important is we got the guns back, we sent the message and Sam is fine." the guys went their separate ways. Chibs and Tig went to their room, Clay went home and Jax went to see his kid.

Walking through the halls he saw Tara and called out. "His heart surgery went well. He's gonna be ok." Jax smiled and hugged her. When he pulled away there was blood on her coat. Sam's blood. Tara unzipped his jacket to see if he was hurt. "Its not mine. Its Sams." Tara was worried about the other Teller. Her and Sam weren't close but she'd considered them friends. "What happened?" Jax just told her she was shot. Tara made Jax go clean up and see his son.

Before Jax left the hospital that night Tara had handed him a bottle of pills. "This will fight and stop any infection. She needs to take them twice a day." he was thankful she was doing this. He kissed her head and told her goodnight before leaving.


	3. Respect

That morning Sam sat up and groaned. What the hell happened last night. Looking down she was wearing a tank and pajama shorts. She didn't remember what happened. Pain shot through her shoulder and she cringed. She remembered now, she was shot. She looked over and Happy was sitting in a chair sleeping. Grabbing her pillow she threw it at him hitting him in the face. Happy shot awake and glared at her. "Mornin sunshine."

"How are you feeling?" She shrugged then cringed. "As good as I can get at the moment." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he opened a pill bottle and held out one for her to take. "To keep away infection. The woman at the hospital gave them to Jax." Thank god for you Tara. Who knows what Chibs used to get the damn thing out. But how did the run go was the question. She slowly stood up and her legs felt super weak.

"Chibs said you had to stay in bed for a few days." Well chibs should kiss her ass. Happy knew she wasn't gonna listen so he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her to the bar. "The hell you doin out of bed Lass? You need ta rest!" She flipped him off and sat on a bar stool. It was just a gunshot to the shoulder not the stomach she'll keep activities to a minimum. Bobby walked in dropping off some muffins. Grabbing a muffin Sam split it in half and handed Happy the bigger half. "How's the kid bro?"

"He's gonna make a full recovery." Everyone cheered then quieted down when Clay walked in. "Deal with the Niners is closed Laroy is giddy about his new assault rifles. Here's pay." He started tossing envelopes to everyone who went on the run. Everyone except Sam. She had expected him to be a dick so she didn't say anything. "Brotha. What about the lass?" Clay didn't want to give her any since she almost botched the job. This life is hard and she needs to be ready. And she isn't.

"Its fine Chibs. I don't need money from the self righteous jack ass anyways." Her adrenaline was going mad with how pissed she was. She walked past Clay bumping shoulders with him. He turned and grabbed her arm. "I'm the president and your step father. You will show me some damn respect." The guys watched waiting to jump in. They have never seen these two like this and it was concerning.

"Or you can get your damn hands off me and do something to earn my respect. You may have gotten the title 'step daddy' when you married Gem but you will never fill the shoes of my father. Remember. I've done time for this club. More than once. I've been shot for this club. More than once. And need i remind you one of those bullets were for your head. Think about that."

She yanked her arm free and went to her room.


	4. Tiggy Juice

Sam was sitting on her bed playing her guitar and quietly singing. Happy walked in unannounced and leaned against the wall quietly. He always got worried when she fought with Clay. there relationship was worse than toxic and it wasn't healthy. One day they would have to work through their problems. He knows that Sam only thinks Clay wants her to do the dirty work so he could get rid of her but she needed to be prepared for this life. She doesn't see it but he's treating her like a prospect.

"Sam you shouldn't get worked up like that." she put her guitar down and started digging through her clothes. "Give me one good reason why i shouldn't? He seems intent on making my life hell." Happy couldn't argue with the last comment. He did go out of his way to piss her off. "Maybe because your getting treated like a prospect?" she gave him a pointed look. You never answer a question with a question. Its annoying and opens up to many questions.

"What are you doing anyway?" the hell it look like she was doing? "I'm getting changed. Wanna help or are you just gonna watch?" getting the hint he turned around giving her some privacy. He's seen her naked before. They both got shitfaced and ended up having sex. It made things awkward for a few days but they got over it. Once she was done he turned back around. "Before you ask i'm going to work. I gotta make money somehow and it won't strain my shoulder." grabbing her work shirt she slipped it on over her tank top. "Why can't you rest for one day? Quit being so damn stubborn." what the hell was she gonna do sitting in a damn bed all day? She'd go crazy before noon. But knowing Happy he would tie her to the bed if she tried to leave. Sighing she hung her work shirt up and sat at her desk. "Hap! We got church! Lets go." Sam told him to close the door behind him as he left.

Downstairs Happy walked into church and all the guys were staring at Tig. "its not about the murder rap. They test those bodies and find Tigs DNA that puts the warehouse at our doorstep." of course Tig couldn't keep it in his pants. Sitting down they filled Happy in on the situation. Apparently Tig was screwing the two mexicans that died at the warehouse. "Juice big Otto's sister still works for the A.D.A in Lodi call and see if any forensic teams are headed this way."

"I'll talk to Unser. See if he can put a leash on his hyperactive deputy." Unser wasn't going to do anything. He's stepping down soon so he's sitting pretty waiting for the clock to run out. "Alright meet back here in 2 hours." everyone went their separate ways. Jax went to his sisters room to see if she wanted to visit Abel with him. "Hey. i'm going to see the kid. Want to come?" smiling she put on her shoes and followed him outside. As they were driving to the hospital Deputy Hale pulled up next to them. He was trying to get information on the gun factory but Jax just kept outsmarting him. He tried to ask Sam about the bandage but she just ignored him.

The siblings looked into the room. Abel was in a toaster hooked to a bunch of wires. He was so small but definitely moving around more. "You did good bro. He actually looks kinda cute. Hopefully he doesn't look to much like you. Don't need the kid getting picked on." Jax glared at her. The pair smiled at Tara when she noticed them standing outside. She quietly walked out of the room trying not to disturb Abel. "he's moving a lot more."

"All his vitals are up." Jax had asked if there was any permanent damage because of the drugs or being premature. "Nothing we can see yet. But everything is pointing to full recovery." Sam smiled and hugged her brother. Her nephew was going to be ok. Thank god. "Hey i'm sorry about last night." Tara shook her head not wanting to hear any more. "I don't wanna know details its just good to know you and Sam are ok." Sam hugged Tara and thanked her for the medicine. "I'd like to take a look at the wound just to be safe." Jax told Sam to go ahead and that he was gonna go see Wendy. She didn't understand why he wasted so much time on her. She wasn't going to get better and she'd just keep hurting him.

Tara took Sam into one exam rooms and removed the bandages. It was nicely stitched but the skin was torn up. Obvious signs of struggle when the bullet was removed. Tara cleaned and dressed the wound. "You should change the bandages everyday. Come back in a week to get the stitches out." Tara showed Sam where Wendy's room was and soon her and Jax went back to the clubhouse.


	5. Born for SAMCRO

"I talked to Otto's sister. Forensic will be here first thing in the morning." the club didn't need this right now. They needed to stop that forensic team from getting to those bodies. "The only way to stop that team is another murder in Lodi. we can go to the projects get us a dealer and dump the body." Jax didn't like this idea. Another murder could bring heat on the club. "Alright Tig take Sam with you and get it done." Tig got up and started walking out of the room.

"What if i can do this without spilling blood? All you need for a murder is bodies and blood." the guys looked at him confused.

"Skeeter is always in more debt than he can handle. I can give Lodi front page murder without drawing heat to the club. And it lets Sam rest her shoulder." Clay didn't know what was going on with those two. He's used to Sam being a pain in the ass but lately Jax has started questioning him.

"Path with least resistance is best right? We'll do it your way VP."

While the guys were off playing hero for Tig, Sam was laying in her bed bored out of her mind. Every thought in her mind made her more and more confused about her loyalty and choices for the club. Sure it means everything to her and she wouldn't know what to do without it but Clay's motives confused her. Was he really treating her like a prospect? Sack wasn't treated that bad. But he wasn't allowed on runs. Damn you Happy for putting these damned thoughts in her head.

A few hours later Sam found herself up on the roof just staring off into the distance. Her mind still racing with thoughts. Jax has frequently said that in this life you can't be half in and half out or it will get you killed and she was starting to realize that was part of her problem. She was constantly asked why she didn't want to patch in and the truth is she was scared. Scared about how it will change her life. In her eyes once in there is no turning back.

"Uh oh you're thinking. That's never good." Happy sat next to her but she didn't answer. Sam has been worrying him lately. She's been distracted, quick tempered, well more than usual, and reckless. Then the whole thing with Clay is getting out of hand. Trying to get her attention he grabbed her hand. "Sam. Talk to me."

Slowly but surely Sam looked at him. "What's there to say Hap?"

"You can start by telling me what's going on in your head." Sam had went quiet trying to think of the words to say. Her and Happy were both known for not sharing their feelings or thoughts so in moments like these they give each other time to find the words.

"I don't know what to think. Thoughts are going a million miles a minute and I can barely keep up…. Jesus Happy what am I doing with my life? I was just shot and i shrug it off like it happens everyday. Then there's the club. I'm scared how it will affect my life."

Happy looked at her and could see the confusion, the uncertainty, the fear. Every single one of the guys had a similar experience before becoming a Son. Its all apart of the life. You just have to make room for the fear, block out the uncertainty. The confusion disappears when you patch in. Trying to ease the tension for her sake so she doesn't go insane he decided to joke and lighten the mood.

"Damn you women worry to damn much. No wonder you guys get old and wrinkly so damned fast." That comment caused him to get slapped upside the head. But Sam cracked a small smile so it was worth it.

"You need to stop worrying about how this will change your life. You were born into SAMCRO. Hell your name _is_ Sam. You shrugged off that gunshot because you know what can happen in this life. And you learned from the best. You've wanted to be a Son for a long time. I think your ready."

Was she ready? Sam wasn't fully convinced but she trusted Happy. And maybe its time to commit to the life. Who knows it may make things easier. Words will never give justice on how much she appreciates having Happy in her life. Smiling she quietly thanked him. The pair sat on the roof in silence enjoying each others presence which was very common. Happy was still holding Sam's hand which brought comfort to both of them.


	6. Fun Town

The next morning Happy was getting everything ready to head up to Tacoma for about a week while Sam and the guys were getting ready to go to Fun Town. Sam wished Happy didn't have to leave because she wanted to get him on the little dragon coaster they have. That would of been one funny sight to see. Before leaving Happy knocked on Sam's door walking in when he heard her say 'come in.'

"I'm about to head out soon." Leaning against the wall he watched Sam struggle bandaging her shoulder.

"If you wanted to sleep with me again Hap all you had to do was say so." The comment caused Happy's eyes to go wide before composing himself.

"Trust me i'm not staring at you for that reason. Its just amusing watching your stumpy arms trying to bandage your shoulder." He smirked at the glare she sent him.

"Be careful before these stumpy arms beat the shit out of you." Letting out a rare chuckle he walked over and helped her finish bandaging her shoulder.

"It's looking a little better. Chibs does an alright job." He had a point. If it wasn't for Chibs a few of us would be a lot worse for ware.

After she finished getting dressed they walked outside so he could leave. Sam was definitely gonna miss her friend. "Try not to have to much fun without me."

"Don't worry Doll we can have all the fun you want when i get back." He winked causing her to fake gag. Laughing they said their goodbyes before Happy left.

~Fun Town~

To say that Jax, Tig, Bobby, and Sam were giant children would be an understatement. They've rode the dragon coaster about 4 times now. Sure they are fierce scary murderous bikers but they can have some fun. Walking around they came up to a dunk tank. And who was sitting there? A clown.

"Creepy fucking clown asshole." The boys shook their heads finding it amusing Sam was terrified of clowns.

"Oh look the big bad bikers protecting the little girl from the scary clown!" the guys heard Sam mutter 'prick'. Jax smirked and paid the guy before walking back over.

Jax threw the ball and missed causing the clown to taunt him and the guys. After Jax missed again the clown went to far. "Come on buddy you can't put a little ball in a tight hole? I bet all your butt buddies can say the same."

wrong move man wrong move. The guys all walked over and tig hit the target causing the clown to drop but they weren't done yet the guys kept shoving the guy down.

Its kinda funny watching them act like this. Growing up SAMCRO you notice that the guys are serious ninety nine percent of the time so when you see them let loose even if it is to terrorize a fun town clown it makes it worth it.

"Alright boys i think you made your point. Leave the poor bastard alone." the boys walked over with proud smirks on their faces. Sam shook her head like a disapproving mother.

"We just couldn't help ourselves Sam. No one calls us butt buddies except for us." she rolled her eyes at the three stooges. Got the minds of twelve year old.

Juice ran over saying that Clay needed them. Sadly that meant Sam had to go to. Part of her wanted to stay longer cause its Fun Town and games. But she definitely wasn't gonna stay here alone with clowns. Not happening.

Getting back to the clubhouse Sam wanted to talk to Clay before they went into church. She found him in the office attempting to organize paperwork.

Knocking on the door and walking in she quietly asked. "You got a minute Clay?" They hadn't talked or even spared each other a glance since their big blow up.

"What do you need Sam?" He didn't look up at her and sounded cold.

"I wanna talk about us and the club." Shutting the door she sat across from him. Pretty much she was telling him he didn't have a choice and they were gonna talk.

"Clay i need to make something clear. Our pissing contest is getting old and quick. I'm not trying to one up you or undermine your authority. I'm trying to prove it to you that i can do this."

It was true. Sam only got frustrated when he disregarded all the work and effort she puts into the club.

"Sam. You don't have to prove it to me. I know you can do it. You have to prove it to yourself."

This shocked her. Hearing him say that took her by complete surprise. Its true she didn't 100% believe she was ready but Clay did. Thats why he let her go on runs. She could do it, live this life and prosper. She just needed to see it for herself.

"I want in Clay. I'm done with being half in, half out."

Clay smiled and nodded. "I'll put it up for a vote tonight after we deal with a few things. Your shoulder up for club business?"

She thought about it and Hap would kill her if she did anything. So sadly she told him she couldn't. Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door. Standing, Sam opened it shocked to see Oswald there.


	7. Fun Town Pt 2

"I'll give you two some privacy to talk." Walking out of the office she walked over to Chibs who was working on a car.

"Hey Lass. You and Clay alright? I saw you go into the office thought i'd stay close just in case." Smiling she hugged him.

"Aww Chibby you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself." Chibs stood and wiped off his hands.

"I'm more worried about what you'll do to him." Laughing Sam decided to help Chibs with the car. They joked around and laughed. The air changed around them when Clay and and Oswald walked out of the office.

"We got church lets go." Clay walked away to get the rest of the guys. Chibs looked to Sam to see if she was coming but she just shook her head. There was no point in teasing herself by going. Plus she can't be there when Clay decides to call the vote. Not really knowing what to do with the rest of her day she decided to spend some time with her nephew.

She told the guys bye before heading off to the hospital. In church Clay was informing the guys that Oswald wanted them to find the guy who raped his daughter. It took a little convincing because Jax was hesitant with doing the cops job. But that didn't mean he didn't want to find the asshole who did it.

The guys were gonna check Fun Town first to ask some questions but Jax and Clay were stopped by Hale. "Gentleman. I'm gonna need you to get everyone who was at Fun Town and get to the station for questioning."

Jax and Clay looked at each other then back at Hale. "You really think one of us raped that little girl? Who do you think we are?"

Hale looked to Jax. "We can either do it at the station or here. Your choice." The guys sighed knowing they weren't gonna get out of this and opted for doing it at the clubhouse.

"Sam isn't gonna be happy i'm pulling her away from Abel." This piqued Hale's interest. He has always had a thing for her. Maybe he'd stop by the hospital and question her. Make sure she isn't inv in this vigilante justice the guys are doing. He had to stop by there soon to talk to the family.

"She isn't a suspect in this investigation. You don't have to pull her away." Jax smirked knowing his plan worked. Hale told them 2 deputies will be there shortly to start questioning. As he left Sack was instructed to follow him. Jax sighed pulling out his phone calling Sam.

It took him a few tries as expected but soon she answered. "What do you need brother dearest?"

He scoffed. "What makes you think i need something?"

This caused Sam to roll her eyes and laugh quietly so she doesn't disturb Abel. "Cause that's the only reason you ever call me anymore."

Jax laughed and filled her in on the situation and tried to ease her into helping. He knew she was hesitant with her shoulder but she definitely wasn't gonna like what he was about to ask.

"I need you to go to Fun Town and question the carnies." He had to be joking. Sadly she knew he wasn't and that he wouldn't ask if they had no choice. Groaning she said she would and said goodbye to Abel before heading to Fun Town.

Once she got their all the carns were sitting around. She wanted this to be over quickly as possible. Walking up to them she shivered in disgust as they looked over her body. Pulling up a pic on her phone of Tristen on her phone she held it up.

"You boys see this girl last night?" Her tone was stern and cold.

"And who are you?" One in a very dirty wife beater stepped forward.

"A concerned citizen. Now what did you say to the cop?" She crossed her arms over her chest wanting to leave.

"Ask him yourself sweetheart." Well that made her want to throw up.

Grabbing him by his collar she pulled him close. "I'm asking you uncle clowny."

This caused the other carnies to stand. Adrenaline was taking over her body and her fear was slowly fading. "That little girl was raped. That shit don't happen here. Now I suggest you talk."

The carnies got closer ready to rip her off but she showed that she was armed and they stopped dead in their tracks. Scared she was gonna do some he told her that after they closed last night they spent the night locking up booths and shutting down rides. Knowing thats all she was gonna get out of them she walked away getting to the safety of her car she pulled out her phone and dialed Happy's number.


	8. Hap to the Rescue

Her heart was racing and she could feel her chest tightening. Relaxing only a small amount when he answered shortly after slightly confused as to why she called him. "Happy.."

upon hearing her voice he knew something was wrong. "Doll? What's wrong?"

She explained to him the situation regarding Oswald's kid and that Jax had asked her to question the carnies, alone. He knew why she was freaking out. Groups of men she doesn't know causes her to panic. Especially when she is alone.

"Where are you right now?"

She took a deep breath to try to calm down. "My car.."

She needed to calm down before she could drive anywhere. "Ok i need you take a few deep breaths. They can't hurt you. When your ok to drive again i want you to go to the clubhouse, take a bath and relax. Knowing you, you'll probably be tired so get some rest."

Doing as he said she took some deep breaths listening to his voice. Her adrenaline started to wear off and the urge of fight or flight was gone.

After she was finally calmed down. "Thank you Hap."

"Of course Doll. Now go get some rest. I'll see you in a few days."

They said their goodbyes and Sam drove back to the clubhouse and did exactly what Happy said. She laid down as the door opened and Chibs walked in.

"Hey Lass. Need anything before we leave?"

She just shook her head. Noticing the look on her face he sat on the bed. "Jax told me he sent you to talk to the Carnies. You could of called me I would have went with you."

"I know Chibs. But i made it out alright. They told me what they did last night then i left." She was trying to bluff him because she didn't want a lecture. But he gave her that look and she knew Hap called and told him.

"Next time don't hesitate to call. I always got your back lass." He kissed her head before leaving her to nap.

The boys were gonna go find Darby. One of his men have a rape charge on his record so they needed to find him. They didn't know where to find him until Gem called and said he was at the hospital. As soon as they arrived they saw him talking to Gemma.

"Hey ma. Sam had an attack. She needs you back at the clubhouse." Jax wanted to get his mom away from Darby. He didn't trust the guy with her. She kissed her boys bye and walked off.

After Gem arrived at the clubhouse she made Sam some tea and brought it to her room. She quietly walked in noticing Sam was awake. "Hey baby. How you feeling?"

"Alright. A little worn out from the attack." Gem sat on the bed next to her setting the cup of tea down on the nightstand.

"Well i brought you some tea to help you relax. Do you need any food or anything?" Sam just shook her head.

Gem kissed her head and walked out. Sam fell asleep soon after. A little while later Sam slowly started to wake up feeling like someone was watching her.

"Whoever is watching me can you stop please its creepy."

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Finished my job quick. Why? Want me to leave again?"

Shaking her head, Sam opened her eyes smiling lightly. "Never Hap."

"How you feelin doll?"

"Drained."


	9. Im sorry

Sam woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. Groaning and adjusting to the light she could faintly hear people arguing. A loud crash caused Sam to shoot out of bed and rush downstairs. The guys were holding Jax and Happy apart, shoving past some of the guys she stood in between them.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Lass just us boys messing around."

Looking at Chibs she rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. Now what is going on. If i have to ask again i'm shooting every single one of you."

Jax stepped forward glaring at Happy. "Your little boyfriend is pissed off because i sent you to talk to the carnies."

Happy got out of the guys grasps and got in Jax's face. "Better watch your mouth sunshine."

"I think both of you need to calm down! You are brothers for christ sakes! I may not have liked it but i needed to talk to them. That little girl depended on it. Its done and over with."

The guys had a hard stare down while Sam was hoping that they would just hug it out. Happy's attention went from Jax to Sam before sighing. "Sorry Jax."

"No you're good. You just want to protect Sam. i get that."

Shaking her head Sam went out to the garage. She loved that Happy looked out for her but sometimes it gets out of hand. Happy walked out shortly after watching Sam work around the garage.

"You're mad."

"I'm not mad Hap."

"Sam."

When Sam didn't answer Happy walked over, grabbing her hands and stopping her from working. Sighing she looked at him.

"What?"

"Why are you being so passive-aggressive?"

"I'm sorry? Do you want me to hit you instead?"

"Its better than you ignoring me."

Ripping her hands from his grasp Sam walked into the office with Happy following behind. Once he was inside she slammed the door.

"I understand that you are pissed off. But going after Jax isn't gonna solve anything."

"He knows how you are Sam. He was there with us when that happened!"

Sam honestly was pissed just for the fact that Happy had the audacity to bring up the incident. He knew that no one was to talk about it.

"I know! But i can't hide forever Happy! The club needed my help and if i'm gonna be a Son then i need to suck it up!"

"Dammit Samantha! Just because you're a Son doesn't mean you have to be fearless badass!"

"I'm not arguing with you anymore." Sam walked past him before he grabbed her arm. Having an intense staredown Sam ripped her arm out of his grip before walking out of the office.

Sitting on the roof Sam was enjoying the breeze. But that did nothing to fight the memories of that night. Its been almost a year since it happened and today was the first day its been brought up since then.

"You alright lass?"

Sam stayed quiet not noticing Chibs there at first. After he said her name again she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. What Chibs?"

Sitting next to her Chibs pulled out two cigarettes. Handing one to Sam he lit them. "You ok? You've been off these past few days."

"I don't know anymore Chibs. Old memories are plaguing my mind recently."

Chibs knew what she was talking about. He was there with Happy and Jax that night. That's why these three have such a close bond especially with Sam.

"You were like this for a few weeks after everything happened but you powered through it. We're all here for you especially Happy and Jax."

"They're trying to tear each other apart Chibs. What does that accomplish?"

This morning Chibs and the guys were sitting around the clubhouse when Jax walked in. Almost like something snapped in Happy the second he saw him, he had him held against the wall by his collar. The guys quickly pulled them apart but it didn't stop them from getting a few hits in each.

"Happy handles things differently. You know this. That was his way of expressing how he felt."

"I'm not really mad about that. At first i was cause they're brothers. But he brought it up Chibs. The one thing we swore to never talk about again and he brought it up."

Chibs pulled Sam into a hug. It hurt him to see Sam this vulnerable. He hated to associate that word with her. They sat like that for a few minutes before Happy replaced Chibs.

"I'm sorry Doll. I shouldn't have said what i did. I just wanted you to see my point."

"There are better ways to do that Happy. Not hit me where it hurts."

"I know and i'm sorry."


	10. Out With A Bang

After they sat on the roof for a while Happy stood and pulled Sam up with him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Sam felt the butterflies in her stomach and a smile pulls at her lips. When Happy kisses her forehead she feels safe and all her anger towards him seems to disappear.

"Sleep in my dorm tonight?" Happy had a serious expression on his face. Most people would see that as a demand but Sam knew he was asking.

"If you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask Lowman." She smiled up at the bald man who tried to keep a straight face.

Happy leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear making her shiver and Happy to smirk. "If I remember correctly _you_ are the one who came onto me at that party."

"You asked for more." Two could play this game as Sam whispered before biting his neck just below his ear causing him to freeze.

Sam smirked in her victory as she left Happy standing on the roof. Tig and Chibs sat at the bar with Sam. They watched as she muffled a laugh as Happy walked into the clubhouse with a scowl on his face. The trio's eyes didn't Leave him until he disappeared in the dorm hallway.

Sam turned and noticed the looks the guys were giving her. "What?"

"What did you do to him lass?"

"He just started something he couldn't finish." She took a sip of her beer while Tig shook his head.

"You cannot leave him with blue balls sweetheart. You better go fix him."

She brushed off Tigs demand but the look on both Tig and Chibs faces made her sigh. Drinking the rest of her drink, Sam slid off the bar stool and mumbled that she hated them for making her feel guilty.

Standing outside Happy's dorm, Sam sighed before quietly knocking on the door. She was about to walk away when she heard Happy tell her to come in. Stepping into the room, she shut the door and locked it. Happy's back was turned towards her as she leaned against the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

Nothing was said as Happy took his shirt off giving Sam a great view of his toned and tatted back. When it became clear Happy wasn't going to say anything Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and laid a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You ok Hap?" Her voice was quiet.

"I'm fine."

Sam winced at the coldness in his voice. "Mi rey?" _(My king.)_

Happy took one of Sam's hands and kissed it. My king was Sam's special nickname for Happy that she only used when they were alone. The fact that she says it in Spanish just makes it better.

"I'm ok muñequita." _(doll)_

"You sure? Cause your brothers almost crucified me for the pain I was putting you through."

Happy turned in Sam's arms and cupped her cheek. Sam closed her eyes as Happy stroked her cheek. Leaning into his hand she looked up at Happy and smiled.

"What's going through your head Hap? You got smoke coming out of your ears."

Happy looked around the room, a blank look on his face while Sam just stood patiently. Happy looked down at the woman he's come to care about. The woman who accepted him, trusts him, takes care of him when he needs it.

"has estado en mi mente muñeca." _(you have been on my mind doll.)_

Sam looked at him skeptically. "estoy en tu mente? Debería estar asustado o halagado?" _(I'm on your mind? Should I be scared or flattered?)_

A rare smile graced Happy's as he chuckled. I was planning on killing you but I guess I can resist the urge.

"If you are gonna kill me can I at least have some fun first. I've always wanted to go out with a bang."

Happy's smile fell as he pushed Sam up against the door making her wince. Sam's breath got caught in her throat as Happy trapped her between him and the door. Her heart rate sped up as Happy leaned in.


	11. Days Go By

Sam watched as the guys got packed for Nevada. Sam and Happy haven't spoken to each other since their night together a week ago. It wasn't because there was an awkwardness, it was more because Happy was avoiding her. She didn't Know what his problem was. But what she did know was that she wasn't going out of her way to talk to him. Happy was a big boy and if he wanted anything to do with her then he would have to man up.

Gemma was in the office doing paperwork when Sam walked in. "Uh oh. I know that look. What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna head out for a little bit. I'll see you soon ma. Tell the boys I said bye." Sam kissed Gemma's head before leaving the lot.

That was two days ago and Gemma was losing her mind. She was pacing in front of Teller-Morrow when the guys pulled in. Jax noticed the look on his mom's face and quickly got off his bike and ran over to her.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Its Sam. She left 2 days ago and she hasn't come back and she won't return my calls."

"Did she say where she was going?" Happy's voice was calm almost inaudible.

"She just said that she was going to head out. She was upset and I know that you are the reason for it. Find my baby."

Sam shot up gasping for air. Her body hurt and felt like it was on fire. Looking around she saw her cellphone a few feet away. It was an agonizingly slow crawl with Sam crying out in pain. Her bullet wound in her shoulder was busted open and she felt like her ribs were broke.

Finally reaching her phone Sam almost laughed at the fact that it wasn't dead. She quickly dialed Happy's number praying he'll answer. Getting no answer she dialed it again this time he answered instantly.

"Where the hell are you Sam?"

"I don't Know.. it hurts to move."

"Ok. Look around, what do you see?"

Sam sat up trying not to yell out in pain but Happy heard, clenching his jaw. The phone was quiet as Sam looked around.

"Hap… it's the warehouse we blew. I'm alone now but I don't Know if anyone is coming back."

"listen princess I'm on my way. Find somewhere to hide."

"O-ok… please hurry."

The line went dead telling Sam that her phone died. Shoving it in her pocket she started the painful crawl to a place to hide. Minutes felt like hours as Sam sat stiff as a board afraid to move. Sam didn't Know how long she was sitting there until she heard the rumble of a motorcycle. Her head was swimming, either from blood loss or dehydration.

"Sam!" Happy's voice echoed throughout the demolished warehouse.

"Ha-Happy.." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. Her throat hurt and she was tired.

"Come on babygirl you gotta give me something!" Happy almost sounded desperate. He knew this was his fault, if only he hadn't been a class one jackass. "Samantha!"

Sam jolted awake knocking over some debris causing a loud crash. Happy ran over, kneeling in front of her. "Hap…"

"Shh. I'm getting you to the hospital. Its gonna hurt but I have to pick you up. Ok?"

Sam barely nodded before her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side. And for the first time panic filled Happy's body. Taking Sam into her arms he sped to the hospital hoping he wasn't too late


	12. Reflex

Gemma rested her hand on Happy's shoulder as he sat by Sam's bed. "You should go home and rest baby."

"She's not leaving my sight."

"You need to rest. I will call you when she wakes up." Gemma felt sorry for Happy. She didn't Mean to put the blame on him back at the clubhouse she was just worried about her little girl.

"When she wakes up she won't want to see me Gem. I just… need to make sure she is ok."

"Oh cut the crap. She could have called anyone of the guys but she called you. So go home and rest. Now."

Happy knew he couldn't say no to Gemma. He sighed in defeat asking her to give him a minute. Gemma squeezed his shoulder before stepping out of the room. Happy took in Sam's appearance again, memorizing everything that they did to her. Every bruise and scratch. That way when he found the person who did this he could make them feel the pain that Sam did.

Happy placed a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering as he got his emotions under control. "I'll find who did this and I will kill them. I promise."

"I can't Do this Juice." Sam said in frustration as she sat down on the picnic table.

"You have one more week then it comes off. You are the only person I know who doesn't Like to relax." Juice looked over his shoulder from the car he was working on.

"Working is me relaxing. But this shit is ridiculous. I'm not anyone's bitch."

Sam had her arm in a sling to stop her from ripping the stitches out of her shoulder again. And since she couldn't go on runs she was stuck handing guys tools in the shop. Juice had asked her to hang out with him while he worked. He saw the change in her behavior since she woke up in the hospital and he was worried. Sam was his best friend and he only wanted to see her happy.

Juice leaned against the car with a shit eating grin and his arms crossed over his chest. "Can the bitch hand me that wrench?"

With wide eyes, Juice ducked as Sam threw the wrench at his head. He looked at her like she was crazy while she just had a smirk on her face. "Wanna repeat that Juice Caboose?"

"I hate you."

"You love me." Sam slid off the picnic table and kissed Juice's cheek. "Good reflex by the way Juicy."

The goofy grin found it's way on Juice's face again. "Thanks!"

Gemma called Sam into her office, asking her to go see Abel since she saw the wrench incident and didn't Want to take Juice to the hospital. Kissing her mom's cheek Sam went to her dorm and changed before going to see her nephew.

Sam ran into Tara in the hallway of the hospital. "Hey Sam everything ok?"

"I'm ok T. Just here to see the kid since I was banished from the shop."

"What did you do?" Tara narrowed her eyes at her friend, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Threw a wrench at Juice's head." Tara laughed at her friend's antics before letting her go to Abel.

Sam looked at the clock again as dread filled her body. She didn't Want to head back to the clubhouse. Even though Happy hasn't been around for a couple weeks she still didn't Want to risk seeing him. If she was being honest she didn't even know why she called Happy that day.

Maybe part of her knew that he would be looking for her after she didn't Come back to the clubhouse. Or just because when he has his mind on something he doesn't Stop until its done. Curling up in the chair, she let her mind wander to Happy. That's one of the reasons she loved him. His stubbornness pissed her off but it also made her smile. Happy would demand her to hang out with him or go for late night rides just to get away from everything even if she said no because she had to get up early for work. She never regretted though. Those nights with Happy made her feel free, made her feel normal. He treated her like Sam, not the princess of SAMCRO.

Their relationship became stronger the night that she was kidnapped by the Mayans a few years ago. Jax, Happy, and Chibs were the ones to find her. They had beaten and tortured her for damn near a week to get any information on the sons but she refused to talk. From what she heard Álvarez had no knowledge of it and didn't Want to seek war with the Sons. For almost a year after the guys found her she didn't Want to be alone, only trusting Happy, Jax, and Chibs. And even now she is still uncomfortable around strangers.

Happy surprised everyone with how patient he was with her. He bent over backwards to make sure she was ok and that earned Jax's respect. Since then Happy did his best to protect her, sometimes he was a little overprotective but he claimed it was a necessary evil. She could be mad at him all she wants but he'd still protect her.

Sam moved slightly as someone said her name but she didn't Open her eyes. She was comfortable and tired. It wasn't until the coldness of rings on her arm made her shoot awake.

"Easy. It's just me Doll."

"Happy?"


	13. Family Dinner

Sam sat confused. She didn't Know Happy was in town let alone why he was kneeling in front of her chair. Running her fingers through her hair she sat up but Happy kept his hands where they were. One on her arm, the other on her thigh.

"What are you doing here Hap?"

"Gem sent me. She wants you back at the clubhouse."

"Thanks."

Happy stood and waited outside the room while Sam said bye to Abel. Quietly she closed the door behind her not wanting to startle the sleeping baby. Her and Happy walked out of the hospital in silence and over to his bike. Sam had walked earlier that day, wanting to get some fresh air and alone time. She was gonna walk back but Happy insisted on riding with him.

Sitting on the bike, Happy held Sam's hand to help her balance as she sat behind him. She grabbed a fistful of his plain white shirt, not really wanting to fall off. As they drove off Happy placed his hand on hers not wanting her to fall off. At least that's the excuse he would give anyone.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Happy helped her off his bike and told her Gemma was in the office. Quietly thanking him she didn't Look back as she went into the office.

"Hey Ma."

"Oh hey baby. I thought you were with Abel?" Gemma said as she was finishing up the last of the paperwork for the day.

"Happy said you sent him to pick me up."

"Sorry. I think this paperwork is making me crazy. I figured we could go shopping. Treat ourselves and make a big family dinner."

"I'd like that Ma. I'll go get changed and let you finish up here." Sam kissed Gems cheek before disappearing into the clubhouse.

Gemma sighed and pushed herself away from the desk and walked out to the shop where Happy was working. She called him into the office to see why he was lying to her daughter. The second Happy stepped into the office Gemma shut the door and crossed her arms.

"So I sent you to the hospital to get Sam? That's pretty ballsy using me in your lie." Happy didn't Say anything while Gemma stared at him. "You can't Do this to her Happy. Sam is strong because she's built up walls to keep her safe but those walls go down around you. I don't Want her hurt because you don't Know what you want to do."

"I'm not trying to hurt her." Happy said defensively. Which was true, sorta. He doesn't Want her close because he will mess up and hurt her but he also knew that pushing her away hurts her too. He chose the lesser of two evils.

"Don't Give me that crap. She is not a whore you can just bury your dick in when its convenient for you then avoid her. She trusts you and she loves you. But if you keep up down this road you better kiss her goodbye because you will lose her."

When Happy didn't Say anything Gemma sighed and opened the office door. "Tell the boys there is a dinner tonight now since I have to keep up with your lie."

Happy walked out of the office, brushing past Sam on his way. She looked back at him with a raised brow before looking back at Gem. "What crawled up his ass and died?"

"Reality."

Sam rolled her eyes at Gemma's antics. If only she knew what the topic of conversation was she might be singing a different tune. Sam hated when Gemma got involved with her love life or lack thereof. She already had Jax and the club scaring people away. The last thing she wants is her mom's meddling.

Since it was later in the day the girls decided to leave clothes shopping for another day which Sam didn't Mind. She absolutely hated clothes shopping. Instead they went to the grocery store and gossiped.

"So. Are you gonna tell me what's going on between you and Happy?" Gemma asked glancing at the girl next to her as they prepared dinner.

"Nothing. We just have our own shit to focus on." Sam lied, not wanting to talk about it.

"So you two ignoring each other is because of what happened a few weeks ago?" Sam knew Gemma wouldn't give up. It was a Teller family trait. Extreme stubbornness.

"He wants nothing to do with me so I'll leave him alone. I don't Chase people and neither does Happy so don't Get your hopes up Ma. It's not gonna happen."

"What about you and Juice?" Sam groaned making Gemma smirk. "What? He's a nice kid. A little bit of an idiot but nice. Well when you're not trying to take his head off with a wrench."

"That little prick had it coming." Sam defended herself while Gemma laughed.

"C'mon. You need an old man and I need more grandbabies."

"Ask Jackson. He gets more action than the both of us combined." Sam smirked as she went to set up the table leaving Gemma speechless.

Dinner was in full swing. Everyone was talking and having a good time. Even Happy seemed to be pulled out of his pissed off attitude. Sam was sitting next to Juice who was currently trying to feed her.

"Better watch out Juicy the lass is gonna stab ya!' Chibs warned Juice who would be dead if looks could kill.

Sam finished her beer before standing. Gem instantly asked where she was going making her roll her eyes. "Nother beer. I would be nice and ask if anyone else needs it but..."

"Happy why don't you help her get beer for all of us." Gemma smirked at Sam's glare.

Sam and Happy walked into the kitchen. They both stayed quiet as they grabbed everyone a beer. Sam felt eyes on her making her look over her shoulder to see Happy staring at her.

"Need something Hap?"

"Can we talk?"

"After dinner. Ok?"

Happy nodded before they grabbed the beer and went back to the table. Sam was nervous for her talk but the nerves melted away as she looked around the table. Seeing her families smiling faces and carefree attitudes. The Sons are are constantly stressed out over something so it was good to see all the stress melt away for a few hours. Sam couldn't believe that at one point she thought about leaving these people behind. If Tara would have stayed with Jax she would have left. Sam didn't Feel like she deserved to be with the Sons. She had no old man and her family was busy with their own families and problems. But when Tara left she couldn't leave Jax alone. He was broken.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts by a slight kick to her leg. Across from her Happy was looking at her in concern. He noticed that she was lost in her head. She gave him a small smile to help ease his concerns. After dinner was done Jax, Happy and Juice sulked into the kitchen because it was their turn to clean up. Sam went up to her old room to grab a few things for the clubhouse and to take a quick shower.

Sam stood in front of the mirror as she combed her hair. Her arm was out of the sling letting her arm breathe. Music was playing softly in the background as she hummed to the tune. She didn't Realize that Happy was leaning against the door watching her with a small smile on his face.

If he was being honest he missed Sam. He missed how close they used to be and her constantly annoying him with stupid puns and jokes. He missed how they would be hanging out then she would just get lost in her head, completely ignoring anything he said. In reality he just missed her and all her quirks. But Happy didn't See himself as good enough for Sam. He was a cold blooded killer that slept with anyone he wanted. She deserved more but at the same time he didn't Want her to have more. He wanted her with him.

Happy cleared his throat making Sam jump. He mumbled a sorry before walking over and sitting on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore but alive thanks to you."

Happy didn't Do it for her thanks but he nodded his head anyways. "How did you get out there?"

"I don't Know. I went to the spot you showed me to clear my head and the next thing I remember is waking up and calling you."

"Why did you call me? After how I treated you?" Happy asked curiously making Sam turn in her chair.

"Because I knew you wouldn't stop looking until you found me. Because even though you treated me like trash I still trusted you to help me."

Happy walked over to Sam and held his hand out to her. She placed one hand in his and the other held her towel up before Happy pulled her up. He ran a finger over her almost faded bruise on her cheek.

"lo siento muñeca." _(I'm sorry doll.)_

Sam chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't Know if she wanted to forgive Happy. She didn't Want to get hurt again. "You crushed me Happy. I woke up and you were gone plus you pretended I didn't Exist for a week."

"I know. You didn't deserve what I did."

"And yet you still did it. I'm not a crow eater and I'm definitely not you're side bitch that will wait for you thinking one day you'll realize that you can't Have both. Either you treat me with a little more respect or you leave."

Happy didn't Move or say anything only making Sam more frustrated. Frustration getting the better of her she shoved Happy back. Not that he moved much. His lack of fighting fueled her anger as she hit his chest as tears threatened to fall. After a few seconds Happy tried to grab her hands only making her fight more.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you.." sam said in defeat as Happy held onto her wrists and pulled her into his chest. He held her close as she cried into his chest.

"I'm done with that life. No more crow eaters and no more placing you second. I promise."


	14. Cute

Sam groaned as the sun hit her eyes. Rolling over she buried her face in Happy's chest, a smile forming on her lips. This is the first time that Happy hasn't bolted before she woke. Happy shifted slightly before tightening his hold on her and pulling her as close as possible.

They both laid silently enjoying the peace. But Sam had to get up soon to help the guys out in the shop which she didn't Want to do. She might actually hit someone with a wrench this time. But she couldn't go anywhere since she was stuck in Happy's death grip. She kissed his chest up to his neck trying to wake him up. She didn't Know how Happy could be such a heavy sleeper.

Sam thought back to the first time she tried to wake Happy up. The guys volunteered her as tribute since they always got hit when they tried. It started with a gentle shake that escalated into her throwing a pitcher of water on him. Happy was fuming, ready to kill the guys for soaking him and his bed. But when he saw it was Sam with a playful smile on her face he relaxed instantly.

The guys were shocked when Happy and Sam came into the bar area of the clubhouse with Happy's arm around her waist and smirks on both their faces. That was the day the jokes about them getting married and having kids started. It was also the day that they both secretly fell for each other.

Sam was brought out of the fond memory when Happy started to wake up. She placed another kiss where his neck met his collar bone making Happy groan.

"Don't Start something you can't Finish little girl." His voice was deep and rough from sleep making Sam smirk.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it papi?"

Sam knew she was gonna get a reaction out of him. That was one of the things she learned from their drunken hookup. Happy enjoyed two things. Her speaking Spanish and his not so surprising daddy kink. Happy enjoyed being in control.

Happy rolled over so he was hovering over Sam. He had a hard look on his face and his jaw clenched. "Wanna repeat that?"

"As much as I would love to I can't Have any funny business till I'm healed." Sam gave him a light peck on the lips but Happy was having none of it.

Sam was a little surprised when Happy dipped his head and placed an intense kiss on her lips. Sam wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him closer. But what started out as an intense makeout session turned into a soft loving kiss from Happy. Sam was surprised. Happy has never kissed her like this before. It was like he was scared to break her and it made her chest swell with love for this man. Reluctantly he pulled away but stayed in his hovering position.

"Get a shower and get dressed. Gemma doesn't Want you in the garage until your arm is better and Clay doesn't need me for now. And pack a small bag of clothes too."

With another soft kiss to her lips, Happy got dressed and left the room giving Sam some privacy. She was happy that she didn't Have to hand the guys tools anymore but she was also curious about where Happy was taking her. The smile didn't Leave her face as she got ready for the day and packed a few clothes.

Happy sat at the bar with guys as they all had their morning coffee. Jax watched Happy closely. "So you and my sister are together?"

Happy nodded as the boys erupted into cheers. Chibs held his hand out to Jax and Tig with a triumphant smile on his face. "Pay up boys! I believe I won that bet."

Both men grumbled as they dug into their pockets and dropped the money they had bet into Chibs hand. Happy was curious as to what the bet was. "What did you guys bet on?"

"How long it would take you and the lass to get together after that little silent treatment you gave her."

Sure Happy didn't Ask Sam to be his but to him she was. No one could have her except for him and when it came to Happy he was slightly possessive and protective. He claimed her and one day she would be his old lady.

"Thanks for getting her away from the clubhouse for a few days. It will give us time to set everything up. Ma wants the party to be huge since it's her birthday and we got her kutte. She'll officially be a Son." Jax said proud of his little sister finally joining the club.

Happy was hesitant when he was told that Sam was gonna become a Son. Of course he knew that she wanted to be but he never thought he'd see the day it would happen. It made him nervous since he wouldn't always be there to protect her, especially after recent events. But he was proud of her. His old lady was a Son.

"So where are you taking the lass?" Chibs was curious how Happy was going to entertain her for a couple days.

"I have to head up to Tacoma and pick some stuff up for my mom and drop it off then I'll just drive wherever she wants to go."

"She's meeting your ma. That's pretty serious man." Tig teased trying to push Happy's buttons.

The guys went quiet as Sam walked in making her suspicious. She didn't Want to know what they were talking about. Especially what Tig was saying to piss off Happy. Sliding off the barstool, Happy walked over to Sam to let her know he was gonna shower before they left.

While Happy showered Sam hung out with Juice in the shop to keep him company. Now she didn't Mind handing him tools since she wasn't technically working. A small part of Juice was a little scared that she would throw something else at him but he did notice her happy mood. And the smile on her face was enough to make him Happy.

When he was just a prospect Sam treated him with respect. The guys always picked on him because he was a laid back goofy guy. He didn't Take things seriously. But Sam protected him occasionally from the jokes always telling him he was doing a good job. He couldn't count the amount of times he got yelled at for not treating her like the Princess of SAMCRO. but that was their thing. He treated Sam like she was just a normal person and she did the same with him.

After he was patched in he took it upon himself to look out for her. Not that she needed it but she did the same for him. Sam was practically his sister and he'd do anything to help her. He remembered one day when Gemma pulled him into the office to see how he felt about Sam and if he was gonna make her his old lady. He didn't Lie to Gemma when he told her that he had a crush on Sam as a prospect but it quickly faded. He'd rather have her as a sister than a wife. Their relationship was better that way.

"Hey Juice you remember that night that Tig passed out drunk and I talked you into helping me color his entire body with permanent marker?"

"I remember my life almost ending the next day." Juice grumbled at the memory.

No one knew who colored Tig completely black but they found all the empty permanent marker boxes in Juice's room that he forgot to throw out. Tig beat his ass until Sam came in and told him it was her idea. It was worth it though because it was pretty funny. Tig barely left him room until he got it off his body. He didn't Get laid for three days and it pissed him off but everyone else found joy in his misery.

Happy watched the pair laugh and joke with each other. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but he couldn't help it. His possessiveness was one of his traits he wasn't fond of. He whistled to get their attention then nodded his head to his bike letting Sam know they were ready to go. She gave Juice a quick hug, careful not to get dirty and kissed his cheek before walking over to Happy.

Happy handed her a spare helmet before putting his own on then slipped his glasses on making Sam smile. "What?"

"Those glasses make you look cute."

Happy sat on his bike and waited for Sam to get on behind him as he mumbled to himself. "Cute my ass."


End file.
